I Like You! Do You Like Me?
by isogashii05
Summary: Allen likes Kanda, the play-boy prince in his school. So, he confessed to him one day. But, did Kanda share the same feelings? And what will happen when someone began to show his love to our dear Moyashi? What will the prince do? Yullen, one-sided Laven.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This is my first -man fanfic. Actually, it's my first fanfic ever. Haha.. I'm not sure if it's good. I'm not really that confident in publishing this for it's my first time! uhm, hope you'll like it and please review!!!! Thanks in advance!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own -man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Footsteps. I can hear someone running towards me. I continued walking but stopped when the footsteps, too, halted. As I turned around, I saw a petite boy with an incredibly white hair and pale skin. He was looking at me. I looked back and saw a red scar on his left eye. He's wearing the same uniform as mine. Black coat, white polo inside with a red necktie and black pants. What's unusual about him is that he's wearing gloves.

Small, white hair, pale skin, scar on his face and unusual gloves. 'Just who the hell is this guy?! He's so disgusting and weird he freaks me out!', I thought to myself.

"I like you! Please go out with me!" the said with a high-pitched voice.

What the fuck! Am I hallucinating or did he really just confessed and asked me to go out with him? I can feel the veins popping in my face one by one. Damn! This brat's gonna pay big time for sure! The boy is still looking at me waiting for an answer while I looked up at my list for the worst torture methods that could use to this annoying homo. Finally, a bulb lit up at my head.

"Fine," I answered, "Meet me at the cafeteria at lunch break." I could see the blush that appeared on his face as he smiled. "O-okay, I-I will!" he stuttered.

"Uhmmm…By the way, I'm Allen Walker."

"Kya!!!" "OMG!" "Eeeeek!!!"

I turned around to see lots of students crowding around us. The boy named Allen dashed to God knows where, embarrassed while I walked the opposite route and smirked. 'Perfect! This going according to plan'.

* * *

Wahhhh!!!!! I didn't know that there are people watching when confessed to Kanda Yuu, the school's no.1 play-boy prince. All I could manage to do was run away to my classroom and sulk. The whole school would probably know by now about my forbidden love for the prince. Of course, that will obviously lead to me being bullied by his fangirls and endless teasing from the boys.

When I arrived in the class room, I was relieved to see Lenalee, my best friend and only friend, the only one inside.

"Sooo….Allen-kun, how did it go?", she asked curiously.

She is the first and only one—well, that was before the confession—who knows of my huge crush with Kanda.

"Fine, I guess…", I said, "But he indeed invite me to meet him at lunch break in the cafeteria."

Lenalee's eyes widened.

".God. Tell me you're just joking! I thought he would beat you to a pulp once he hears you confessing," Lenalee said in disbelief.

"Lenalee!!! You're so mean!", Allen wailed. Lenalee laughed and replied, "Of course I'm joking! Oh, Allen! But it really surprised me that the Prince accepted your feelings so easily and your in the same sex as him. I really smell something fishy about this."

" What are you saying Lenalee! The Prince is not like that! Oh! You should have seen him when he asked me to have lunch with him. He's so nice! I'm really happy that I fell in love with him!" Allen said dreamily.

"Allen, you just sound like a girl in love. Hmmm, I'm still feeling a uneasy about his invitation. You need to watch your back, my friend," Lenalee warned.

"I'm not a girl, Lenalee! And yes, I really need to watch my back. I know I have lots of enemies now, girls and boys alike. Damn it! It's really hard to get close to Prince Kanda," Allen whined.

"Don't worry, I'm always here to help you," Lenalee said, her voice gentle.

"Thanks, Lenalee."

* * *

  
"Yo! Yuu-chan! Why are you smirking?" Lavi asked the raven-haired boy sitting beside him. While other boys, probably his followers, gathered around them.

"Don't call me by that name, you rabbit!"

"But Yuu-chan is such a cut name! It suits you very well."

"Say it again and I'll kill you."

Lavi sweat dropped. "Ne, I heard a boy confessed to you earlier."

"Tch."

"So it's true! Ha! You even invited him for lunch. Is he cute? Aw, of course he is! To be able to melt Yuu-chan's stone-cold heart!"

"Shut your fucking mouth up, Baka Usagi!" Kanda roared.

Kanda was about to drew his katana, Mugen, out to slit the usagi's throat when the door opened. Everyone stopped talking and moving as a white-haired boy and a black-haired girl stepped in. When the boy walked towards their prince, they began murmuring.

"And the target finally arrives." Kanda said under his breath but enough for everyone in their table to hear.

"Target? What do you mean?" Lavi turned and his eyes widened in shock. 'Allen-chan? What is he doing here?' Lavi thought as he looked in his secret crush.

Lavis's heart began to beat rapidly as 'Allen-chan' walked towards them. 'Why is he heading this way? Don't tell me he's the one who confessed to Yuu? NO! It can't be!' He felt a pang in his heart as Allen stopped in front of them and looked at Kanda with dreamy eyes.

* * *

Hn. It's time to start the plan. After this, he's going to regret that he even confessed to me.

"A-ano… Kanda-ouji, sorry for being late. My friend, Lenalee, and I had to do some errands. B-but I'm really thankful that you invited me for lunch", the shortie shyly said.

Now let's see… how will I start? "Huh? Who the hell are you?" I said pretending to not to know him. He stared at me in shock. I mentally smirked.

"I-I'm Allen Walker, remember? We talked earlier and I confessed to you. Y-you even invited me to eat lunch with you."

I pretended to be annoyed. "Why would I invite you for lunch? I don't even know you." The boys around me—the ones who always follow me around they're so annoying—smirked and snickered while Lavi just stood there, shocked. Hm, I wonder why? Uh, wait the beansprout is talking.

"But you said that you'll eat lunch with me. I thought you considered my feelings." He said with bewildered eyes.

Damn. He's so persistent! He began to move closer to me and hold my arm when I beat him to it and pushed him. The boy fell to the ground with a loud thud. I saw Lavi became stiff.

"Allen!" The girl called Lenalee called out to him as his eyes began to water.

"Consider your feelings?" I said with disgust in my voice. "I'm not gay, bastard! And even if I am, I wouldn't date a freak like you. Moyashi." Everyone in the cafeteria laughed at him. Well, except for the rabbit and Lenalee. Allen Walker just stayed in the ground with his mouth half-opened and tears flowing down his face. Somehow, I felt my heart tightened when I saw him like that.

* * *

so.... there you go! that's the first chapter, guys!!

I am hoping that you liked it...

I may not be able to update it soon for I'm so busy with school but please review!

see you!

~(.)~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Haha! I'm glad 'cause chapter 2 is out... I never thought that I will have the time to post another chapter. School is really killing me so i can't find some time to write a new chapter... So here it is! Please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray-man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei!**

Chapter 2

What's happening? Why did Kanda push me away? Why did he say those things to me? And he was nice to me earlier, I think, inviting me to lunch and all. How could he forget me easily? We just met a few hours ago. Is that just an act to humiliate me in public? That superior smirk clearly says that I'm right. He planned this all. I could feel my heart crumbling into pieces. I know I should get angry at him for doing such cruel things but I just can't. I love him so much that I can't find the courage to be mad at him. I really love Kanda!

"You really annoy the hell out of me, Moyashi," Kanda growled at me. Tears just flowed in my face as I looked up at him. I don't know what to say so I just stayed silent and cried. Then, the prince began walking away, ready to leave the cafeteria.

"Allen, are you alright?" Lenalee asked me.

"Yeah. My back just hurts a bit." I lied. It really hurts. The force that Kanda used when he pushed me was enough to paralyze me in the ground. I can't even move my legs. Worst of all, my hurt aches like hell. I've never been rejected like this in my whole life. Yes, it's true that it's saddening when people around you avoid you because of your appearance but to be rejected by the one you loved? It almost killed me on the spot.

"Oi, Baka Usagi! Get a grip! We're outta here. I lost my appetite when I saw that freak." I heard Kanda say.

My stomach did a somersault.

"Yuu…" The said usagi replied. "Why?"

"Just shut your trap. We're going." He turned around while his followers stood up and walked behind him. The red-haired guy just stood there. Wait. Is he looking at me? Oh, he really is. He headed to where I still lay. Oh no! What if he insults me just like what his friend(?) did? To my surprise, he warmly smiled at me and held out his hand.

"Here. Let me help you," he smiled, "My name is Lavi! You're Allen-chan right?"

Allen-chan?! If it wasn't for the pain dominating in my body and for the kindness he showed me, I would have smacked him in the head when he called me by that girly nickname. I just nodded and took his hand, feeling relieved.

* * *

When Allen-chan was pushed to the ground by Yuu, I felt angry and relieved at the same time. Angry because, well, it's obvious, how dare he something like that to dear Allen-chan. If he weren't my friend, I would have punched him straight in the face right now. But I was also relieved that he pushed Allen because if he didn't and agreed to eat lunch with him, my heart would eventually break. Argh! I'm feeling very sadistic right now. I shouldn't be happy to see Kanda hurt Allen!

Kanda's voice pulled me out of my trance.

"Oi, Baka Usagi! Get a grip! We're outta here. I lost my appetite when I saw that freak."

"Yuu…Why?"

Gah! He's such a prick! After what he did to Allen-chan, he'd just retreat and walk away! Like what I have said earlier, if he's just not my friend—oh, and if he's not like a hundred times stronger than me when he uses Mugen—I would really beat the crap out of him!

He said something again but I didn't hear it. I turned around to face Allen and a wave of sadness flowed over me as I saw his face. His eyes are red from crying and his tears keep on running down his pale face. I want to hug him and tell him that's it's okay 'cause I'm here.

I held my hand to him and helped him up.

"T-thanks…I guess…" he stuttered and smiled cutely to me.

My eyes widened and my cheeks burned red. Wahh!!! So kawaii!! I felt another urge to hug him.

"LAVI! ARE YOU FUCKING COMING OR NOT?"

CRAP! I forgot about Yuu-chan. I can feel his fuming anger directed towards me.

"Ah! Yuu-chan, wait for meeeee!!!!!" I happily replied but upon hearing his name, Kanda quickly grabbed a knife from the nearest table from his position and threw it at me. Fortunately, I managed to dodge it. Whew! He turned around and opened the door so I hurriedly dashed to catch up to him.

* * *

"Why did you do that to Allen-chan, Yuu? That's really mean!" protested.

My brows twitched at the nickname he gave to that bean sprout.

"I'm highly pissed right now so if you don't want to die, you'll learn to shut up!"

Lavi sweat dropped but closed his mouth. He probably realized that I'm really angry this moment. Argh! I don't even know why I'm so pissed right now! Maybe it was because of that Walker boy. I get irritated every time I see him. His damn appearance and his confession really annoy the hell out of me. Good reason, but not enough. 'What is it that made me really angry today?!' I thought.

I then remembered the scene earlier when Lavi helped Moyashi earlier. I clenched my fists when I saw that dreamy look in the Usagi's face and the oh-so-cu—WTF?! What the hell am I thinking?—smile the boy gave him when he helped him up. I felt my heart being crushed. 'Just what is this feeling? I don't understand it!' Oh well… I just pushed that thought at the back of my mind. It's too troublesome to think abut such trivial things like that. My mind began to relax as I stopped thinking of the incident in the cafeteria.

"Kanda-sama! Let me open the door for you!" One of my fan-girls squeaked. Tch. I didn't even realize that we're already in the front of our classroom. I stepped inside and headed for my seat at the far end corner of the classroom, the one beside the window. Along the way, I ignored the annoying voices of my classmates telling me dumb things.

"Kanda-sama, how was your lunch?"

"Kanda-sama! That was a good show you pulled up during lunch time!"

"Prince Kanda, do you need something? I'll kindly get it for you!"

"My Prince! You're so handsome today!"

I sat in my chair to look at the white clouds outside the window. Reminds me of that bean sprout's hair. My mind wondered again to the scene at the cafeteria. Images after images appeared like a slide show. Then, it stopped at one particular picture. A picture that showed Moyashi's hurt look. Tears welled up in his red eyes. His lips trembling. His body shivering. I want to see that look again. Oh, I would love to.

* * *

"Allen-kun, let's go get you some food. You haven't eaten anything yet!"

"No, Lenalee. I'm fine… I don't want to eat anything. Let's just… get out of here", Allen whispered.

Of course I can see that he is not fine. Definitely. He's face is so blank it scares me. I hesitated at first but took him out of the canteen. If I'm in his place, I would also want to get out of there quickly. With the incident earlier, everyone in the cafeteria looked at Allen with disgust, it makes me sick! Ugh! I don't want my best friend to be treated like this!

"You know, I should have listened to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I should have realized that there was something fishy about his invitation. I should have realized that he would not accept another guy's feelings so easily. I should have!" Allen said regretfully. Then he broke down to another round of heavy crying.

"Allen, don't cry. Just forget about that bastard. He's not even worth your tears", I comforted him.

"But you know what, Lenalee? Even after that humiliation he gave me… Even if he were to treat me like a bug… Even if he rejects me over and over again… I still… love him…"

* * *

Wahhh!!!! Another finished chapter. haiiii.... And I still have to finish revising my research so that i can pass it to my research teacher! Haha! My schedule is really tight. I wonder when can I write chap 3... but please look forward to it!

Ah! Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think that I would get reviews...haha...I'm so pathetic...

anyway, thanks again especially to AnimePinkGirl, who really helped me in thinking for ideas that i can use in later chapters...

Please review!

P.S.

~ is it really true that Naruto will end soon? My classmate told me that last week and I was really shocked.. I'm a huge fan of that seriaes and I really felt depresses upon hearing that news... ~(T_T)~


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my! I'm very sorry my dear readers! It's been so long since my last update. argh! my schedule is so tight these days and hardly have any time to update my story. I'm afraid that you'll have to wait again for the next chapter coz i won't be able to write it bec. i have college entrance exams coming and i'm reviewing... wah! next saturday, i'm going to face my first college entrance exam so please wish me luck! ahaha...

well, here's chapter 3.....

please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray-man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei!**

Chapter 3

"Allen-kun! Allen-kun! Classes are over. We need to get going!"

Lenalee's voice snapped me out of my daze. Ever since Kanda Yuu rejected me, I always feel like I'm a dead man and refused to make contact with other people. Except Lenalee, of course. She becomes so persistent when I don't talk to her.

"Great! After a long melancholic day, I'll have to go home where I will see that damned Cross. I bet he'll send me out of the house again for the lame reason that he is drunk and I forgot to pay those idiot people he owed "some" debt. I don't want to sleep outside again. It's so cold and mosquitoes bite like hell."

"That's why you should just stay with me and onii-chan. How many times have I told you about it? We don't mind another person in the house."

"Lenalee. You know I can't do that. I'll feel indebted to you if you let me stay in your house for free. I don't want to be a free-loader. And another thing is, as stated in my parents' last will, they requested me to stay with Uncle Cross till I become an adult. I won't let down their last request to me," I protested.

"Okay, I understand. But if you ever change your mind, our doors are always open for you, Allen." She slightly smiled while saying that to me.

"Thanks for the thought, Lenalee."

Everyone in the classroom is getting ready to leave. Some were stuffing their things in their bags, others are just chatting while the class president is in front of the room barking orders to clean the room to the assigned cleaners for the day. What a typical day… but not for me. I remained in my seat and watched my classmates make their selves busy until Lenalee came over after fixing her books and notes so that we can go home. Soooo… I guess I have no choice but to start packing my things like everyone also.

After I'm done packing, Lenalee quickly dragged me out of the classroom while murmuring something about going home early or her psycho brother will not get paranoid again. I didn't complain because I have no choice. I, myself, don't want Komui to activate his sister-complex mode again and maybe I can I can get home before Cross and formulate a plan to calm him up if he's in a bad mood. As I kept thinking about my dilemmas, I didn't even notice a certain redhead running towards me.

"OI! ALLEN-CHAN!"

"UWAHH!!! What the hell was that?"

"So mean, Allen-chan!!!!" the redheaded usagi said with teary eyes.

"Oh… you're the guy from earlier. Uh, Lavi's your name, right?" Hm, I wasn't really sure about that.

"Yup! I'm glad you remembered!" Lavi grinned while poking my cheek.

Ah. Wait. Isn't it weird for a senior student to be here in the junior department building? It rarely happens! Then why—don't tell me he came here to beat me up in Kanda-sama's orders? I need to run! I need to hide! I can't die here!

"Wahhhh! Allen-chan! Don't be scared. I came here on my own accord. I won't pulverize you and turn you into ashes, if that's what you're thinking."

Right. So he noticed that I'm scared. I bet he saw it clearly on my face. I'm not really good in hiding my emotions. An open book to be exact. Hmm, can I trust him or what? I need to be careful because I don't want to be rejected anymore this day. I won't be able to face it. But, he did help me last time. Maybe he's good after all.

"Ah! You're Lenalee-chan, right? Allen-chan's best friend?" he asked Lenalee who was standing right behind me.

Huh? Is Lenalee blushing? "Yeah. I'm Lenalee. Nice to meet you, uh, Lavi?"

"You got that right! Nice to meet you, too! Haha. You know, you're pretty cute."

My best friend blushed even more and looks like she was about to faint—is she sick or something? I'll just ask her later. We still need to know why a senior is here.

"Uhm, excuse me, but do you need something here? It's strange to see a senior in the Junior Division."

"Oh! About that," he seemed to hesitate but his face brightened in an instant, "I wanted to see you, Allen-chan!"

Huh? Why? I was shocked by that. I looked at Lenalee and she has the same reaction. I thought nobody ever wanted my company except for Lenalee and his brother? No one ever liked me ever since that accident. Then why?

"May I ask why?" curiosity got the best of me and I just have to ask him that.

His grin widened and his face brightened even more. Is that even possible?

"I want to make sure if you're alright!" he said,"I'd also like to say sorry for what Yuu-chan did to you earlier. I hope you didn't get hurt. Please accept my apologies."

Who's Yuu-chan? Wait. Is that supposed to be Prince Kanda? The oh-so-great Kanda Yuu?? Haha. Cute nickname. Ugh. I almost forgot about what happened to me this day and I went to depressed mode again so Lenalee answered for me.

"And you're worried for Allen because?"

"Ha! That's an easy question! I really felt bad with what Kanda did and it's because I really,really, really li—"

"DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID RABBIT! GET YOU SORRY ASS IN HERE!"

My body stiffened and for a moment, I forgot how to breathe. That voice. That voice is so painfully familiar. I couldn't be mistaken. That voice belongs to the one who brought me grief and shame in just one day. Hearing it hurts my feelings but at the same time makes my heart whole. That voice is the voice that I'd always want to hear anytime, anywhere. That voice belongs to the person I love. That voice belongs to Kanda Yuu.

* * *

Where the heck is that stupid rabbit? Where in this boring school. I'm gonna find him and make him pay for leaving me with that psycho teacher and unfortunately, also my foster father, Tiedoll. My ears ached while listening to his high-pitched squeals of "My dear Yuu! You've grown quite well! I'm so proud of you!" or "Yuu-kun!" or "Yuu-chan!" or his personal favorite "Yuu-chan! Why didn't you tell me that you're getting married? I thought I should be the first to know that!Huhuhu…." Where did he get that rumor, anyway? He's driving me crazy. I really hate that man and his random questions. That rabbit is going to pay big time.

Argh! I need to find him this instant. We still have tons and tons of homework and projects in Physics to accomplish. If Komui fails me in his subject this year, I'll send that Usagi to Hell and I'll make sure he'd stay there forever.

(After a few minutes…)

I've searched for him in the whole school but I still cannot find him. Ah, yes. I've searched everywhere but not in the building of the juniors. Hm, might as well check it out. Damn, it's getting dark outside. I still have to buy some materials in the nearby hardware store and it closes at exactly 6:30 p.m. and it's already 6:05 p. m. This is really irritating me.

"Kya! It's Kanda-ouji!"

"What is the prince doing here? It's so rare to see our prince in this area!"

"My Prince, please accept these cookies that I made especially for you!"

Annoying fan-girls. They make me sick. Oh, well. I just have to ignore them and continue searching. As I walked further, the students in the halls get fewer and fewer. I just hoped that rabbit is still here.

As I went through the end of the corridor, I heard some people talking. I concealed myself behind a huge indoor plant and it made me really awkward. Why did I have to hide, anyway? I listened to the conversation and wished that Lavi would be there. One of the students talked and my heart stopped beating after hearing that voice. It's the moyashi. As I imagined that midget's face in my mind, my heart began functioning again but it beats a lot faster than usual. What the heck is happening to me? Am I sick? Maybe it's time to visit my doctor. My mood then changed from confused to anger as I heard that usagi speaking. So this is where he was hiding. I'm so mad at him for running away from me and then flirting with that beansprout—hey, where the hell did that came from?—that I'm fuming with so much anger. That anger elevated to a higher level as I gazed at Lavi's eyes directed to that Walker boy with obvious love and care. Damn it! What that a freak only need is suffering and pain. .. After taking a very deep breath. I released all my bottled up anger in a roaring shout.

"DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID RABBIT! GET YOU SORRY ASS IN HERE!"

Lavi perked up upon hearing my booming voice and ran towards me with a grin plastered on his face. Those freaky juniors, on the other hand, said goodbye to Lavi and went home. Good.

"Yuu! Nice to see you! I never thought that we would meet here." My brows furrowed at this.

"...?" I bellowed.

"Ah! I was just talking to Allen-chan and his friend before you came." He replied.

"You left me with that moronic teacher to talk with a freak?! Are you nuts?"

"No, I'm not! What's wrong in talking to Allen-chan, anyway?"

"Tch. What's wrong with him? God! Everything is wrong with that fag. He disgusts me!"

Why can't he see that? I've seen no one except for that Moyashi who owned white hair and he's just a high school student. His ugly scar and deformed arm are also worth mentioning if you want to look for the beansprout's bad points. A complete freak of nature. It even amazes me that that Lenalee girl stands being with him. My thoughts were then interrupted by Lavi's voice.

"Yuu-chan, can you stop bullying and bad-mouthing Allen-chan? It really isn't a bright idea."

He said it with a pleading look in his eyes that irritated me more. I tried to calm myself but failed miserably .Argh!

"Can you give me any good reason for me to stop pointing out the moyashi's defects to everyone?!" I challenged him. I stressed that I wasn't doing any bullying and bad-mouthing but merely giving out facts which are definitely true. I smirked mentally at this logic but it faded instantly as Lavi's last words echoes in my ear making me startled.

"**Because I like him!"**

**

* * *

**

I think this chapter is a lame one....

but still i'm hoping that you liked it!

till next time!

please review!

tnx!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait… Gomen ne...

I have lots to do lately and I'm also running out of ideas to write….. I'm really sorry!

I just hope that you will like this chapter. By the way, I really feel bad for making Kanda so bad… Sorry to those Kanda fans out there….

_**To all Filipinos please read these:**_ Please, I want to ask for your cooperation to pray for those who are affected by the Tropical typhoon Ondoy.. It is really saddening to hear that many people were devastated. Houses were buried in flood. Thousands of people in evacuation centers waiting for someone to fill in their starving stomachs. Let's ask for God's guidance and protection not just for those unfortunate ones but for all of us now that another Typhoon (Pepeng, I think.) is coming our way. Alam kong kaya natin 'tong lagpasan! Go lang ng go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei!**

Hai Hai… Now on to the story….

Please drop in some reviews…. Thanks!

Chapter 4

_Damn it._ Damn it. DAMN IT. **Damn it.**

Why did I feel the sudden urge to it that usagi when I heard him confess his love for that Moyashi in front of me? Shit! This is making me crazy! Wait. Ah… I get it. I'm angry because that Moyashi is mine. Mine…mine? What the heck? Am I insane? Why would I own that bean sprout? I hate him more than I hate those rabid fan girls of mine! Argh! Lavi likes Walker. So what? Why do I even care? But, why is my heart aching?

These thoughts kept bugging me when I realized what my real purpose is or what I thought my real purpose is supposed to be. I swore to myself that I will never let that Moyashi be happy. I don't want to see that very stupid smile in his freaky fucking face. I want to see him cry and beg for me to stop. Hell Yeah! I'm a sadistic bastard after all.

"You're nuts! Why would you like someone who's as horrible as that brat?!" I screamed at him.

"Allen-chan is not a bad guy! He's one of the greatest people I've ever met in my life! I won't forgive you if you make him cry again. Even if you're my best friend, Yuu-chan!" he defended.

Why would I listen to a lowly rabbit like him? I'm Kanda Yuu. The Great Kanda Yuu. I never take orders from anyone.

"Whatever. I'll do whatever I want to do. I won't let you stop me." Of course. Ha! Lavi's face tightened upon hearing my words. I smirked at him and turned around. As I walked a few steps, I stopped and faced the usagi again. "By the way, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me by that name? Second, when the hell did I became your best friend? Tch!"

He just growled and ran away from me. Great! I just lost one of my few trusted comrades (yes, trusted. Even if I think that Lavi's dumb, I still trust him even a little bit.) just because of Allen Walker—my sworn enemy. Oh, he'd really, really pay for this.

I headed to the school's parking lot to get my car so I can go home. When I got out of the school building, I noticed that it is already dark. Shit! The project in Physics! And lavi was my partner, too. Argh! I guess I'll have to do it alone and stay up late this night. What a fucking day this is.

I immediately got inside my car and zoomed to my house which is, of course, a big one. Well, to be exact it's my parent's house. A huge, Japanese-style mansion. I tried living in an apartment once but I gave up in a few days because I can't meditate properly with the loud noises coming from my neighbors. Another thing is that, that place is too cramped so I can't move freely. No one's there to cook and clean for me also. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I admit it. I'm a rich spoiled brat. So what?

"Konbanwa, Kanda-sama."

"Okaerinasai, Kanda-sama."

As expected from the high-class maids my father hired. Doing their rightful jobs. Oh1 I almost forgot. My dear sister is going today from her business trip.

"Yuu-tan, Okaeri!" Chie, my sister, greeted.

I winced at the nickname she gave me. It just didn't suit my personality.

"Tadaima, Chie-neesama."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No. I'm not hungry. I'm going straight to my room. I've got lots of homework to do.'

"Oh, I see. Just don't work yourself out. It will be bad if you get sick."

"Tch. Is Tou-sama home?'

"No. But Tiedoll-ojisan is." Yes, you heard it right. My damn art teacher is also my _beloved _uncle.

"Hn. Like I care."

"YUU-CHAN! IS THAT YOU? WELCOME HOME!!!"

Damn. I hate that old fart. He always treats me like a 5-year-old. Better go inside my room now before that old man glomps me again.

* * *

"I'm home!"

No one answered. Of course. No one ever did. Even if Uncle Cross is in he would just stare at me and proceed to whatever he is doing. Oh, speaking of that man. I wonder if he's here. I checked every part of the house and found out that no one was home. What a relief. I looked around and frowned. This house is really empty. Once I've cleared up all of Cross' debts, I'll buy some things to decorate this empty house and then I'll buy myself a phone, new clothes and even a car. I'll spoil myself to the extent that people would look up at me in envy. I sighed. As if that would happen. Before Cross dies I bet that he'd throw a ridiculously huge amount of debt at me that would take a whole life time to pay. Sometimes, I'm wondering why I ended up living with him. Oh. I realized. What a silly question. Because of that accident, I lost everything. Everything I love. Everything I live for. Why didn't I just die? It's much better that way. After all, the one I love just rejected me in front of the school body. How can I ever go to the school with my face held high? My life's already screwed. Maybe, I should just kill myself. No one would ever care anyway. What am I thinking? Of course Lenalee would be sad. She'd feel like she was left again. Just like before. Luckily, her brother came for her. Well, that's another story.

I looked up to the wall clock to check what the time is—6:00. Oh, shit! My part-time job starts in 30 minutes. Ohshitohshitoshit. Why did I lose track of the time? The café I'm working at is pretty far from here! I quickly grabbed some change of clothes, dumped them in my bag and dashed to the door. Ahh! Got to lock this door first. Alright. If I hurry now, I might be able to catch the bus in the next five minutes. I need to run as fast as I can! Yosh! Ready, set, GO!! I feel like I'm an Olympic athlete with this.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" a lady shouted at me.

"Sorry, ma'am. I'll be careful next time."

Oh. There's the bus. Ahhh!!! Don't go! Wait for me! Yay! I made it. I took a seat at the back. Whew! That one really was a work-out. My heart's still beating wildly from the adrenaline.

Okay! Here's my stop. I got off the bus and went straight to the café's back door.

"Oh, Allen-kun. You're finally here"

I looked up and saw Hikari, my friend and co-worker. She's also the daughter of the owner. Hikari's in the same year as me but she's in a different school. She attends the previous all-girls school near our campus. What a waste. She would really make good friends with Lenalee.

"Hi, Hikari-chan! Sorry I'm late!" I apologized to her.

"Don't worry. It's alright. This is only the first time you're late after all."

"Ah. Thank you."

"Haha. You're welcome, Allen-kun. Oh, you better get changed now; we have a lot of customers today."

I nodded and proceeded to the dressing room to change into work clothes. As, I took my shirt and gloves off I took notice of my left arm. My ugly, deformed left arm. Once I finished I made sure to wear my glove. I went inside the shop and saw my other co-workers working their heads off. It seems like Hikari-chan is not joking when she said that the café's full. I moved to some customers to take their orders. Some of them looked uneasy when I approached them. Probably it's because of my scar and white hair. I wonder what their reaction would be once they see my left arm. I bet they'll be so disgusted that they won't even come back here and I'll be fired for scaring off the customers. And if that happens I'll have to find another job so I can pray for Master Cross' debts. Hai…why am I such a pessimist? Hahaha…

After I took their orders, I headed for the countering gave it to Hikari-chan.

"Oh thanks Allen-kun. Ummm… Will you please attend to the customers there? They might get bored anytime now. I'll just have Kuro-pon deliver this order."

"No problem. Leave it to me."

This is the only downside of working here. Sometimes it really gets jam-packed it's stressing every one of us out.

"Hello sir, ma'am. May I take you order?" I smiled at the couple while I listed their order.

Huuu… That was exhausting… Ah, I haven't eaten yet and I'm so tired. Hikari-chan probably saw me and told me to rest for a bit. I can finally get some rest. I ate dinner in the staff room and lazed around for a bit.

_A few minutes later…_

"Allen-kun, there you are. I was just looking for you..."

"Nakamura-san, do you need any help?"

"Actually, yes. There are still lots of customers and we need more man-power."

"Okay. I'll go now. I have rest already. Thanks for reminding me."

She smiled at me and went back to her work. I'm really glad that I got a job here. The people are so nice and friendly. They don't criticize me about the way I look nor they ask me weird questions about my past. They welcome me here like a family.

"Allen, go get that lady's order. The one near the door", Kuro-kun said, "It seems that she's getting pissed for waiting too long."

"Okay. I got that." This feels like playing Diner Dash. Once the customer's patience runs out and leaves the store, points will be deducted from you.

I saw the lady Kuro is taking about and approached her. She has a really long black silky hair. I stepped beside her to take her order.

"May I take your order, ma'am?" I politely asked. Yes, politely. Even my tone was polite and gentle so I was really baffled at the reply the said lady gave me.

"Did you just call me a lady you shit face?!" the _lady _roared in a manly voice. Huh? Manly? There's something wrong in here. I looked down at her and noticed that she was not a she. This one's no lady. This is Kanda Yuu. My one and only crush.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" We asked each other in unison. His tone was obviously rough while I kept mine soft.

"Are you blind?! I'm a customer here, you idiot." He's starting to piss me off. Even if I like him, I won't let him treat me like dirt.

"Well excuse me. I work here damn it!" Argh! Why does he have a shitty attitude? I glanced around the shop and realized that most people are looking at our direction wondering what the commotion is about. I decided to tale a mature move to avoid any problems.

"Now, may I take your order 'cause I have lots of things to do?"

I heard him snort and then replied to me with a sharp voice,"Coffee. Make it black." Kanda glared at me.

"You don't have to look at me like that. If it's the coffee you're thinking about, don't worry because I won't put anything weird in it." I huffed.

* * *

The moyashi turned around and walked away. I was surprised to see him here. I didn't know that he's working in this café. Some of you are probably wondering what the hell I'm doing here. Hn. After I went inside my room and finished that damned project, Tiedoll barged in and kept pestering me about my love life. I got irritated and went out. I was just walking along the road when I noticed this café which is very near my house and went inside to get a coffee. I was hoping to relax and meditate here but apparently that isn't going to happen because a certain white-haired guy is working here. Even so, I'm not that mad as I expected to be. I even felt some sort of triumph knowing more things about the moyashi than Lavi. My competitive instincts are working again I guess. I also felt overwhelmed and my heart starts to beat rapidly when I heard his angelic—EH?!—voice asking for my order. Maybe that's because of my fuming anger towards him. Yeah! That must be it right? A feminine voice then interrupted my deep thinking. Huh? Why the hell is that girl carrying my order? Where the hell is that Moyashi?

"Uh, sir. Here's your order. P-please enjoy!' the red-haired girl stuttered. I glared at her and one of the things that I hate the most happened. The girl shivered (probably form the deadly glare I gave her) and tripped. Yes. She fucking tripped. And the most hateful part? The cup of coffee that I was supposed to drink flew right into my chest staining my very white polo shirt. My anger gauge started to rise until I heard that warning bell signaling that it already reached the top. One, Two, Three…

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!!"

"A-a-ah, s-s-s-sorry sir. I'm t-t-t-terribly sorry. I didn't m-m-mean to do that. Please f-f-f-forgive me…."

She reached for a napkin in her pocket and began wiping the spilled coffee in my shirt.

"..."

"Sorry. I'll j-just go get you a-another cup then."

"Then what will you do about this shirt?" Oh I'm not going out of this café with this mess.

"T-that i-is…"

"Hikari-san!"

"Hikari-chan! What happened?"

The moyashi along with a guy with chin-length black hair appeared suddenly. The dark-haired guy came up to me and said some things that I didn't even hear because my head is currently filled with thoughts of that beansprout. Why is he helping that clumsy girl and not me? I thought he liked me?! He should be attending to me FIRST before anyone else.

"So…Will you come then?" The guy, whose name is Kuro as his name plate said, asked.

Huh? "What?" I asked irritatedly.

"If you please, would you come with me to our dressing room to get a change of clothes. We are also going to replace your coffee and it will be, of course, free-of-charge," Kuro calmly said.

"And what the hell are you going to do with her?"

The moyashi was taken aback with my words and defended the girl, Hikari. "Kanda! She already said sorry for how many times now and she really feels bad for what happened. Isn't that enough already?"

"No! She just fucking ruined my mood. I'm amazed that you even hired a klutz like her. She should just get fired."

"That would certainly not happen! Anyway, you should get your attitude fixed. With that look of yours anyone will be scared to death and drop everything they are holding. And would you please stop now? You're scaring our customers away."

I would have replied at that but I never see the moyashi so agitated like this. Is it because of that girl? Who is she anyway? As I remember, every time I shout at him he would whimper with fear. I just can't understand. I thought I had complete power over him!

"Tch!" Before the situation further ruins my mood, I followed Kuro and changed my clothes. After I returned to my seat and waited for m coffee. After a few seconds, moyashi came to my table holding a tray with my coffee in it. He put it in my table and turned around. I thought he was going to leave but he faced me again.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your shirt. I'll have it dry-cleaned as soon as possible. I'll just give it back to you in school." He paused for a while and suddenly he was enveloped in a strange aura. He glared at me with a dark look that would even match my death glare. Then, with a deadly poison laced in his voice, he warned me,"You know that I like you, right? Since the very first day I saw you, I have always admired you. He. I would even do anything as in anything just for you to take notice of me. But—if you dare hurt my friends or say anything again to them that would hurt them, I would not hesitate to set aside my feelings for you and fight you with all I've got until you cry for forgiveness for what you have done." Then, he left. Just like that.

Ha! As if that would happen! Me? The GREAT KANDA YUU?!To be beaten by some frail-looking weird boy? As if! The time when that'll happen is the time when hell will freeze.

For some reason though, I was stunned like a rock in my seat. Unable to move. I didn't know that the moyashi could act like that. Heck, I didn't even touch the coffee on the table and it stayed there until it got cold.

* * *

And that's the end of the 4th chapter!

Yay!

Haiiii…. I hope you liked it even if it took me a whole century to finish it. Ok, that was a joke. Haha, I know it's corny. :D

Okay! Please review~

Till next time!

Jyaa!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I'm back!!! Sorry for the long wait but I'm really busy these days…

Well, to compensate for it, I present to you the 6th chapter of "I Like You! Do You Like Me?".

I hope that you'll like it!

* * *

Chapter 5

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Man! How boring!

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Hmm… What should I do?

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"Argh! I miss Yuu-chan already!"

"Yuu-chan! Gomen ne!"

Kanda's eyes widened for a bit. Surprised? Ah, maybe.

"Shut up damn rabbit! I thought you were ignoring me?!"

"But Yuu-chan—"

"Don't call me that!"

"Demo, I'm boooored! I don't have anyone to bother!" I complained.

"Then good. Life's better when you're not around," he blurted out. Heck, if I know, you're jumping for joy inside when the Amazing Lavi-sama approached you just now like nothing happened! Yes, I'm still angry at him for what he did but Yuu-chan's still my friend, you know? I just can't abandon him like that. Moreover, he seems really depressed today. I wonder why that is? Is it because of our fight? Nah, I guess not. Well, whatever. I just have to find that one out for myself.

"Aww, that's so mean Yuu-chan—"He twitched at the name but remained calm. "Just now you looked like a depressed puppy and I just want to pet your head to comfort you!"

I lift up my hand to touch Kanda's head when his beloved Mugen's blade got too close to my neck. *gulp* I didn't notice that he brought his Mugen today.

"Do that and I'll cut you freaking head off," Kanda threatened.

I laughed nervously. "Ne, ne, I was just joking you see… Ha-ha. No need to get so riled up… Ha-ha-ha!" I really thought that I'd die at that moment though.

Kanda glared at me.

"Tch. Get lost rabbit."

"Okay. But only if you tell me what's wrong." I insisted.

"There's nothing wrong, baka."

"Liar. Something happened, right? You're not yourself today. Earlier I saw you space out a few times. You can tell me anything. I'm your friend Kanda." My tone is serious. I even used his preferred name to show him that I am really concerned about him.

"It's none of your business, Lavi." He coldly said.

Okay, if he's not willing to tell then I'll guess. Actually, I have a pretty good idea about the reason of his problem.

"It has something to do with Moyashi-chan, right?" He froze. Bingo! I hit the bull's eye. Now, I just have to figure out the exact reason because I can't have Moyashi-chan to be hurt again even if it's Yuu.

"…"

"So I'm right? What happened between you and Allen?"

"I told you, it's none of your business."

"Of course it's my business, too! I love Allen and I just can't stand to see him hurting again…"

"Shit Lavi! Don't give me that damn love crap again! I tell you he's not worth it. Why don't you open your eyes?!"

Great. Here we go again. Why can't he accept that I like Allen?

"What does it have to do with you if I love him? I defended. "I love him and nothing will ever change my mind."

"I—Fuck! Do whatever you want!" He grunted. I threw him a big grin before I glance at my watch. Oh, it's time.

"Yosh! Yuu-chan, sorry! I need to go now. He's here already!"

"Eh?"

I dashed to the school entrance and looked for a tuft of white hair. Yay! Found him!

"A~llen-chan! How are you today?" I chirped at him. He was surprised at my sudden appearance and he faced me with widened eyes. Uwaa! He's so cute looking like that! I wanna hug him!

"Sorry, did I startle you?"

"Oh, Lavi-kun. Don't worry. I'm fine. Haha. Uhm, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Uh, I was waiting for you!" I answered truthfully.

He furrowed his brows clearly confused." Eh? Why?"

"Nothing. I just want to see you! Oh, where's Lenalee-chan? I don't see her anywhere." We proceeded to walk to the campus while continuing our conversation. Sigh. Talking with Moyashi-chan is really refreshing.

"Lenalee's already inside our classroom. She's on duty today…"

"Aa… can I ask you a question?" I asked. If Yuu wouldn't tell me then I'll just make Allen talk.

"Okay."

"Did something happen between you and Yuu-chan?"

He stopped. I felt the atmosphere tensed. I saw his jaw clenched. Uh-oh. I sense something bad.

"Eh? You want to know what happened?" Allen's voice became deep and scary. It's almost as if an evil aura surrounded him. Is it his dark mode? I gulped and nodded my head.

"Well, here it is," Ahhh!!! I'm getting frightened by this Allen. His voice is getting louder and louder as he speaks. I almost squeaked. "I was supposed to have a normal and carefree time in the café I'm working at when a certain _bishounen_ stepped in and ruined it!"

"He ordered a damn cup of coffee and my co-worker made a little of mistake of tripping and dumping the cup in his white shirt. Oh, that's a horrible thing alright but did he have to be so harsh about it?! Hikari-chan's nervously shaking with fear and he doesn't even stop cursing her. I got really angry and talked back to him. I told him that if he dare hurt my friends again, he'll have a taste of his own medicine. He'll even have a bonus prize—having my fist penetrate his beautiful face!!!" Allen, completely flushed by his outburst, finished with some heavy breathing.

"Okay, Allen-chan, calm down." I'm telling him to calm down but it seems that I'm the one who needs that. That was just sooo hilarious and I can't hold my laughter anymore… Three… Two… One…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I roared with laughter, Allen glared at me. He looked offended. "That was really fun, Moyashi-chan. I wish I was there to see it! I would even take a video of it. That was a first! Hahaha!"

"What's so funny about it?! Your friend just made a scene at our café that almost chased our customers out. Do you know how scary our manager can be when he gets angry?"

"Gomen gomen. Hahaha. I just can't help myself. It's so like Yuu-chan to fuss over a thing like that so that's not a surprise for me. I'll even apologize to you for what he did. But, you know, what you did to him after was really amazing! Way to go, Moyashi-chan!"

"Eh?"

"No one ever dared to confront Yuu-chan head-on, you know? They're too scared of him and his katana, Mugen."

"Mugen? He named his katana _Mugen_?"

Another round of laughter erupted. This time, it's coming from the both of us.

"Not so loud Allen-chan, Yuu might hear you!"

I really can't stop my laughter.

"Haha. Really. Why would he even name his katana? It's just a sword dammit. What is he—a child? Ahaha! I bet he's talking to it, too!"

I laugh harder at Moyashi-chan's comment but I quickly stopped when I felt a sudden chill in the air. I glance at my little white-haired friend and saw a sharp blade pointed at his neck. Oh shit! Kanda's here. How much have he heard? Fuck. We're, like, so dead right now. On his face is his famous Death Glare and evil spirits are surrounding his perfect body. We really need to escape or else…

"Who are you calling a child, damn brat?" Allen froze and his eyes widened. His eyeballs threatening to come out of their sockets. He held his breath. "And sorry to disappoint you but no, I don't talk to Mugen but I don't mind if you do. Why don't you let Mugen hear your death wish?"

"Uh, hello, M-mugen. N-nice to meet y-you!"

"Hm? Is that all? Now, now, where do you want me to start? Your neck or your _fucking _arm??"

"Uhm, neither?"

"Get ready, you beansprout! 'Cause no one ever lived uninjured after insulting my Mugen!!" Oh God. Kanda's temper has reached its limit. Allen cried out as Kanda prepared to slash his body. I closed my eyes to prevent seeing the impending murder. Ooh… My eyes. Tainted with blood. I won't be able to live it off.

RRRRINGGGGG!!!!!!

The School Bell!!! Nice, Moyashi-chan! You've just been saved by the bell! What luck you have! Yuu was startled by it enabling Allen to escape! YAY!

"Lavi! Bye! See you later! Got to go!" Moyashi-chan hurriedly said. The dark-haired samurai seemed to be furious when the prey got away.

Allen was a couple of meters away when he turned around.

"Anou, BaKanda! Forgot to tell you something!" Moyashi-chan said with an evil smirk, "My name is not beansprout. It's Allen! Remember that, idiot. And, oh, you can drop dead!"

"Wish you luck Lavi! You need it!"

Luck? Need it?

Oh. _Shit_.

"MO-YA-SHI!!! You're so dead when I see you again!!!" Kanda roared with rage followed by a series of curses that even I didn't dare to speak out loud.

Hm, while he's there cursing with all his might, I should prepare myself for an escape! I want to live longer! As I was about to tip-toe away form the battlefield, a strong hand grabbed me by the collar. WAHHH!!! Goodbye to my 17 years of living here in Earth.

An evil voice that sounded like it came directly from hell then said to me, "Now where do you think you're going, you fucking asshole?! I'm gonna. Make. You. Pay. For. Making. Fun. Of. ME!!!!!"

Ahhh!! I'm so dead right now! Huhuhu.

So, wondering what happened next? I don't even want to remember. All I can say I ended up in the school infirmary and stayed there the whole day and I doubt that I'll make it to school tomorrow.

Moyashi-chan's so cruel… Leaving me with the demon himself. But anyway, I'm still glad that I have Kanda back and I think he is, too. Why would he even carry me up to the infirmary after beating me up? That's Yuu-chan for you! He didn't say it out loud but I know that Kanda Yuu cares deeply for his friends…

* * *

Kya!!! I updated … hahaha..

Gomen… it's been too long since I last updated. I can finish a chapter quickly but I'm too lazy too type it! Haha! Please bear with me~ T_T

So what do you think? Is it good or bad? Oh my… I'm getting nervous!

Ok, please drop in some reviews! It will really make me happy!

Till next time!


End file.
